


A Short Ride

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Harry Potter...testing the quality of Hogwarts’ dorm room furniture since 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Ride

**Title:** A Short Ride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) 's week #3 challenge.  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Humor  
 **Word prompt:** Madness  
 **Summary:** Severus Snape and Harry Potter...testing the quality of Hogwarts’ dorm room furniture since 1998.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** R, sexual content.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Notes:** Thank you to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/), who held my hands through this.

~

A Short Ride

~

“This is madness.”

“It’s madness that’s about to get you laid,” Harry said, pushing Severus onto the nearest bed.

“A bit small,” Severus whinged, legs hanging off the edge.

“These aren’t exactly built for adults,” Harry said, following Severus down. The bed creaked ominously.

“I should think not.” Severus smirked as Harry straddled him and began to strip. “The Board of Governors would hardly approve this behaviour.”

“Shan’t tell them, then,” Harry murmured, dipping to capture Severus’ mouth. “Don’t want them stealing our idea.”

“I somehow doubt this would occur to any of them,” Severus deadpanned, thumbs circling Harry’s nipples.

Harry’s back arched. “Can you imagine? Hey, isn’t Malfoy a governor?”

“Are you _trying_ to break the mood?” Severus growled.

“Definitely not,” Harry whispered, undoing Severus’ fly with practiced hands. “Maybe we should reinforce the bed. I’m about to go for the ride of a lifetime.”

Severus’ questing fingers explored Harry’s body, his eyes widening. “Minx. You’re ready for me.”

Harry grinned. “Did you really want to waste time stretching me yourself?”

“That’s never a waste of time.” Severus’ hands dug into Harry’s hips as he helped position him. “The least you could have done was let me watch,” he grumbled.

“Next time,” Harry promised, sitting down.

They rocked together, the bed shaking alarmingly. Harry was moaning, Severus gasping. Severus was about to come when--

“Oh my God!”

Minerva’s shocked face at the door was almost enough to make Severus’ erection wilt. “Are you two mad? In the Gryffindor girls’ dorms? _On Ginevra Weasley’s old bed?_ You’re professors! I expect better from you!” Glaring at Harry’s still-visible cock, she snapped, “Put that thing away.”

As if responding to her mood, the bed chose that moment to collapse.

“Fuck!” Harry cried.

“Don’t even think about it,” drifted in from the hallway.

~


End file.
